


Retribution Reaction

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, edward being turned on by fucked up things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: They went upstairs when the guard finally died.Edward had been unusually quiet as he’d watched, a rapt audience taking in Jonathan’s work with a hunger in his eyes. Jonathan had been wrapped up in his own actions. He’d missed how closely Edward was watching his hands, and the way he was biting his lip. When they got upstairs, he wasn’t expecting to find himself being manhandled. His attention was pulled four different ways, to the way his back hit the wall, to Edward’s hands hard on his hips, to the way Edward was attacking his mouth, and the way Edward was pressed against him as if trying to climb him.





	Retribution Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> An optional bonus smut fic for my last one, Retribution. You can read this without the other, though. I wasn't gonna post this but.. I was talked into it.

They went upstairs when the guard finally died.

Edward had been unusually quiet as he’d watched, a rapt audience taking in Jonathan’s work with a hunger in his eyes. Jonathan had been wrapped up in his own actions. He’d missed how closely Edward was watching his hands, and the way he was biting his lip. When they got upstairs, he wasn’t expecting to find himself being manhandled. His attention was pulled four different ways, to the way his back hit the wall, to Edward’s hands hard on his hips, to the way Edward was attacking his mouth, and the way Edward was pressed against him as if trying to climb him.

He tangled his hand in Edward’s hair, pulling him impossibly closer and meeting his kisses eagerly. He supposed he should have expected it when Edward slid down onto his knees. Jonathan kept his hands in Edward’s hair, holding tightly as Edward worked on his belt and the button of his pants without even having to look. He never took his eyes off of Jonathan’s own. Jon couldn’t shake the impression that Edward looked absolutely ravenous.

Ed finally looked down at what he was doing as he took Jon into his mouth. Slowly, as if savoring the action, he slid the the flat of his tongue along the head before sucking lightly and sliding down to take it into his throat. He swallowed around it and heard Jon hiss, felt his hands tighten and tug at his hair the way he loved. He moaned with Jonathan’s cock still in his throat, earning a groan from the older man as he pulled back completely before taking it all again.

It wasn’t long before he didn’t need to do much of anything at all. Despite his grip on Jonathan’s hips, he wasn’t actually making an effort to hold him still. When Jon thrust into his mouth, hands in Edward’s hair holding him still, there was no resistance. In fact, Edward moaned loudly at the rough treatment, holding onto Jon as more of an anchor than anything else.

He swallowed easily when Jon came down his throat, and when Jonathan pulled him off of his dick Edward was panting for breath like he’d run a marathon. He looked up at Jonathan, lips parted and swollen, eyes glazed over with hazy desperation. Jon pulled him up off of his knees, and Edward quickly found their positions reversed, with his own back against the wall and Jonathan’s hand in his pants.

He gasped sharply when long, thin fingers wrapped around his achingly hard cock. Jon swallowed the sound with a bruising kiss, pressed close as he could be without impeding his own movements. Edward’s hips tried to thrust into Jon’s fist, but the other hand held him flush to the wall. He was held still as Jon jerked him off hard and fast. His hands came up to grab at Jon’s arms, looking for some sort of purchase. Maybe it had been Jon’s intention to return the favor with his mouth, but with the way Edward was clinging to him it was clear that wasn’t going to happen.

The events in the basement and the subsequence blowjob had Edward beyond wound up, and it wasn’t long before he came into Jon’s hand. Jon swallowed the sounds he made, biting his lip hard as he pulled away, causing Edward to gasp lightly.

They stood there for a moment, leaning against the wall and each other, sharing the occasional kiss and not bothering to restrain their wandering hands.

Eventually, it was Jonathan who pulled away.

“I think,” he started, as breathless as Edward was. “I should let you watch me work more often.”

“I think I’d like that.” Edward sighed, making Jon shake his head in fond exasperation.

“You’re impossible.”

“What can I say? I have a thing for artists.” He teased with a grin, earning himself another hard kiss.

“Go wait in the bedroom.” Jon practically growled before pulling away and stepping back, leaving Edward against the wall.

“Not done with me yet?” He sounded hopeful, and it took every bit of willpower Jon had to keep from pressing him back up against the wall.

“Not even close,” he confirmed, tone low and filled with something that made Edward shudder. “I’ll be in shortly.”

Finally, Edward pushed off the wall, tugging Jon down by his tie and kissing him quickly before letting go and heading down the hall.

“Don’t keep me waiting. You know how I get when I’m bored.”


End file.
